Nata Uzumaki
by mizukixtobibff
Summary: This is a fanfic it will expand eventually about Nata, Narutos unknown sister


The wind was blowing softly among the autumn trees. The leaves were starting to fall and drift slowly to the ground. She was outside reading a book she had previously gotten with a few other twenty. Being allowed to go the nearest village once a month, she bought several books with the money the others made. Her being the weakest, she was strong just defiantly not the strongest, female in the Akatsuki clan, everybody took caution with her. They trusted her with their lives; it was just that most felt their responsibility was to keep her safe. She thought that was fine most of the time, when it was nice outside... The sound of the wind and of her turning another page was all people could hear.

Her name was Nata Uzumaki. Long blond hair fell down against her shoulders when she kept it down, and crystalline-blue eyes were fixed against her fair complexion. The collar of the official Akatsuki robe covered her lips and chin, and when her head bent downward it covered part of her nose. Her eyes were traveling along the words; sentences, absorbed in the book. She never noticed the foot steps walking out of the hidden hotel-like hut where the original 10 had lived. She turned around just as she heard the sliding door open. There stood Itachi, and in his own mysterious way he seemed surprised to see her sitting there. But he didn't give it another thought as he walked past her and along the trail, with Kisame following.

She watched as they walked away. "Another mission I get to miss out on," Nata thought to herself. She sighed softly and went back to reading, only to get interrupted by Deidara plopping down next to her. This of course gave her a little start but she quickly smiled over at him, putting her book up.

"Hey there." She said in her soft sweet voice.

"Hey. What'cha reading this time? Another novel or romance?" He grinned, enjoying the chance to tease her about what she read. He had a habit of this and he wasn't ashamed of it at all. "Incorrect and incorrect. It's actually fiction action. About samurais and such. If you would ever pick up a book you'd like it. But that's too hard for you isn't it?" Laughing some she glanced back over at Deidara.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Waving the comment off some, he leaned back closing his eyes and relaxing.

Nata reached up and pushed her hair back out of her eyes. Ten bangles on her wrists dangling. Each was half an inch thick, representing the ten rings the Akatsuki members wore. Each silver except one was gold, the Void formally worn by Orochimaru and one Bronze which was passed from Sasori to Tobi.

Deidara opened one sea green eye to watch her. His blond hair covering over one eye, almost in the fashion of Ino only not that large of a come out. His hair was shortish but then again long. It pulled back into a good sized pony tail. The head band of the Iwagakure village on his forehead. A ring of Azure dragon on his right index finger. All you could see was his hands, which each had a mouth in the palm in it, and his middle shin down to his sandals. You could see from his chin up also, but the rest of his features were covered in the same cloak-robe the rest were wearing.

"…. Deidara… Let's go somewhere." Nata looked over at him, he had closed his eyes again. But he sat up and slowly opened them back up.

"Where?"

"Who knows? Wherever we want. I don't see a set of rules saying we can't go out and explore."

"No… but there are people who wouldn't like it if we disappeared. Itachi being one of them."

Nata snickered slightly. "Since when do you care what Itachi thinks or says?"

Letting out a grunt the other blond stood up and stared down at her. "Would you settle for a picnic or something?"

"Sure. I'll get some food and ask Tobi if he wishes to join us." Laughing slightly she hurried and grabbed her book then ran into their home. Long before Deidara could say otherwise.

Sighing softly as he tried to grab her but she was just too quick. He knew she was wearing fifty pound weights on each leg. He grinned thinking about how much she's improved. _Time to move up to the hundred pound weights… _Now he fallowed her in, closing the door and going to get a blanket then joining her in the kitchen with the discussion of food now about.

Both arguing about what they would prefer and not wanting to take a bunch of food. Finally they settled on three sandwiches, a bag of chips, six sticks of pocky and rice. Wasn't a lot but it was enough.

Nata asked Deidara to pack it up, which he did, and went to find Tobi. Knocking on the door she found him in his room, asleep. So she snuck over and tapped on him a few times, then whistled in his ear. Causing him to bounce to life. She laughed some as she walked out of the room, letting him wake up on his own. Silently he cursed her for being her evil self but then again smiled slightly under his mask.

A few minutes later the trio was walking along the same trail Itachi and Kisame were recently walking down. But instead of going towards towns they went the back way to a clearing. Where they set up the blanket and passed out the small lunch.

"Looks good." Nata smiled at the other two and unfolded her sandwich taking a bite.

"If you're into this kinda food I guess." Deidara just stared at his sandwich before glancing at Tobi, who was sucking on one of his pocky sticks, enjoying it while it lasted. He murred softly enjoying the sweet taste. Tobi then began to roll around on the blanket, still enjoying his treat.

Deidara giving him an annoyed look as he watched the orange masked childish one rolling around. "Tobi… You're such a—"

"Deidara be nice…" Nata gave him a warning look. Grumbling some Deidara shut up mouth and took a bite of his sandwich.

Tobi stared over at Deidara, astonished that Nata had taken control like that. He then glanced over at her smiling under the mask.

((P.S. I am still working on the story please be patient and comment))


End file.
